she lives for them
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Fem Harry drabble series can be any pairing. she lives for them. the people in her life the people that suround her. please leave prompts and review first up sirius/FemHarry
1. she hates him as much as she loves him

I don't own Harry Potter

Fem Harry/Sirius

She loved him as much as she hated him.

She hated him when he looked at her with those silvery grey eyes and told her he was too old for her. She hated him when he kissed her forehead and then walked away not noticing the longing or anguish in her eyes that he didn't notice her. She hated him as much as she loved him. And as she loved him a lot that was a problem.

A/N I decided to do a fem Harry drabble series it can be any pairing yes I'll even take slash. Give me prompts also. I will also do friendship things for pairing just tell me what you want. They will be varying lengths please review but don't flame.


	2. she hates purple hair

I don't Harry Potter

George/Fem Harry

She hates purple hair.

"I'm going to get her to marry me someday." George smirked at his Twin brother and their best friend Lee Jordon, as he twirled his wand in-between his fingers. He glanced over to were Amethyst Potter better known as Aimee was sitting laughing with his younger brother and Hermione Granger.

"Sure you are Georgie boy sure you are." Fred teased slapping his brother on the back.

"Yeah I mean she hates you," Lee reminded him earning a deathly scowl.

"She doesn't hate me." He snapped slamming his wand down on the table.

"Dude last week she told you to go to hell and if you turned anyone in the castle's hair purple again she'd make sure you couldn't walk for a week. " Fred reminded him.

"Aw that's just her way of telling me she loves me." George waved away his brothers protests.

"Whatever you say George whatever you say." Fred smirked.

"He's looking at you again." Hermione whispered to Aimee,

"Well I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him." Aimee glared at the wooded table in front of her.

"Come on Ams my brother isn't that bad." Ron protested.

Amy glared up at him and he recoiled in fear that he might burst into flames if he didn't'

"Not that bad not that bad" she hissed. "My hair's been turned purple seven times in four weeks."

"That's just George." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Men." Hermione and Aimee glared At their male best friend. Well Ron was silently cursing his older brother for the hot water he know found himself in. 

A/N this is for be. Unique. X who wanted a George/Fem Harry with the premise being they are like James and Lily and history is repeating its self. I may do another one fallowing up this one with the same pairing. I'm not sure. Hope you like it.


	3. they were her weakness

I don't own Harry potter

Fem Harry/ Theodore Knott Fem Harry/ Blaise Zabini

They were her weakness.

She was a Gryffindor through and through from her fiery red hair to the gold that flecked her green eyes. She was as brave as any man that had come through that castle properly even braver then Dumbledore himself. She just had one weakness and that was that this Gryffindor girl loved Slytherine boys.

He kissed her lips and she melted into his embrace one night and the next she did the same with his best friend. They were her kryptonite . she could never choice between the shy Slytherine the one that didn't quite fit in with the rest. The one that held her so tenderly through the night, or the other one the boy with the glistening skin and cocky attitude the one that made her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry the one that held her tightly when she did. She couldn't choice so she didn't she'd just go between them switching nights. For they were her weakness and she'd never choice she could never choice.

A/N this is for Anna Marie Avery who wanted one with Fem Harry/ Blaise and Theodore I'm not really comfortable with threesome writing at this point so I did this instead I'll try to update as I get requests and as I have time.


	4. In privet

I don't own Harry Potter

Charlie/Fem Harry

In privet.

In public she was pretty in pink, gracious always with a smile on her face. A sparkle in her eye, proper to a fault a hair never out of place, but behind closed door she was wild and crazy she wore see through teddies sheer stocking held up with salacious garters. Perfume wafted around her perfect body. Her hair fell in a wild wave around her. He couldn't help but touch her kiss her melt into her. For in front of the public Amethyst Potter was a prime and proper figure, but behind closed doors she was wild and free she let her hair down, and though Charlie loved her both ways he'd be lying if he said he wasn't partial to her privet self.

A/N ok this is for 917Brat who wanted a Charlie/Amethyst pairing. With the prompt wild and untamable. This what I came up with. Pairings can be done more than once and they aren't connected unless specified thanks to those who have reviewed.


	5. in your dreams

I don't own Harry Potter

FemHarry/George

In your dreams

"Come on Ams go out with me." George pleaded leaning against the couch in the family room at Grimauld place.

"For the last time George Weasley I won't go out with you now or ever." She snapped looking up from her book and throwing him a hate filled glare.

"Come on Ams what's so bad about me."

"Oh I don't know your aragonite your egotistical you think everything is fun need I go on."

"One Day Amethyst Dorea Potter you will go out with me Mark my words."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." She spat as he smiled and walked away.

Sirius smiled softly to himself as he watched the scene in front of him unfold if he didn't know any better he would have thought he'd went twenty years in the past.

A/N this one goes with she hates purple hair and is for Be. Unique. X. who asked for a continuation. I'll do more of this pairing in this setting if you ask.


	6. men are a pain

I don't own Harry Potter

Fem Harry/Hermione friendship a hint of Fem Harry/Draco

Men are a pain.

"Hermione I swear men drive me crazy." Aimee flopped against the bed in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Yeah what did he do now." Hermione smirked looking over at her best friend.

"He informed me that and I quote. "Need to learn to play it safer." She scowled

"Well you do, do some pretty dangerous things." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah not by choice, but if I didn't do them no one would do them. " she snapped. Hermione had to secede that point to her friend.

"Well what did you tell him."

"I told him hey I'm dating you and your from a death eater family how much more dangourous can it get."

Hermione laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed. "What did he say to that."

"Nothing he just stormed away." Aimee smirked in that way that sometimes made Hermione wonder if maybe she should have been a Slytherin.

A/N another for be. Unique. X. who wanted a Fem Harry Hermione friendship piece I had to choice a boyfriend for her to be complaining about so I decided on Draco. Please review and give me suggestions I need them if you want more of these drabbles.


	7. victory kiss

I don't own Harry Potter

George/FemHarry

Victory Kiss.

She held the shiny golden ball in her hand as she landed on the springy green grass, she heard the wild roar of the crowd around her and felt the spring air on her face. They'd just won the Quiddich cup and she looked over to see her entire team rushing towards her. The first people to reach her were Fred and George Weasley. Before she was aware of what was happening she found herself in George's arms and she felt his warm breath against her lips before her was kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around him in total oblivion and kissed him back. Neither noticed the shocked looks of their team mates or the entire population of Hogwarts in general.

A/N ok so well this is a George/Fem Harry it is separate from the other two I did this for to. Be. Unique who wanted a first kiss between the two of them and then thought about Harry/Ginny's kiss in the sixth book.


	8. who does she think she is

I don't own Harry Potter

Bill/Fem Harry

Who does she thinks she is.

She watched him as his mother hovered over him, she felt sick to her stomach she felt the tears burn behind her eyes. Professor Dumbledore was dead, it was Snape's fault Draco was a death eater and death eaters had breached the Hogwarts security, if that wasn't bad enough Bill Weasley now lay in bed Long scratches down his face, from wear he was attacked just hours before by Fenir Greyback.

She wanted to go to him hold his hand take his pain away, she had to choke back a sob that threatned to overtake her body. She had always loved William Weasley to bad he was marrying pretty petite perfect Fleur Delecour the exact opposite of what Amethyst could ever be.

That seemed to conjure the ethereal blond her willowy body coming through the hospital wing doors. "Billy or Bill." She cooed coming towards the bed. She stopped in absolute horror at the first sight she caught of his face. "Bill what happened?" she covered her face with her hands.

"Fleur its ok I'm fine I'll just have a few scars. That's all," Bill tried to sooth his fiancée.

She pulled her hands away from her face and looked back at his changed face. Her eyes blazed with fiery her face going even whiter then natural. "You think I'm going to merry you know isn't it bad enough you come from a poor family now you're not even handsome there's no way I can merry you know I'm sorry but the weddings off." She went to turn to leave the infirmary. Aimee looked over at Bill she could see the hurt flashing through his blue eyes and she jumped up, she strode across the room and before Fleur even knew what was happening she felt the sting of Aimee's hand against her cheek.

"You Bitch," Aimee seethed staring at the women in front of her hatred burning in her eyes, "You have no idea what kind of man Bill is not really if you did you wouldn't be walking out that door right now. Bill is the most amazing man ever put on this Planet. You realize he got those scares those things you say take away his handsomeness because he was fighting to help keep us all safe. If you can't see that then its not his problem its yours you worthless piece of trash." With that Aimee landed another slap against Fleur cheek before storming out of the room. She didn't' even turn back around to see the stunned looks on all the weasley's faces or see Hermione silently cheering her on.

A/N ok this one was for 917brat who wanted Aimee/Bill with Aimee hitting Fleur because she leaves Bill after the battle I'm almost sure I'll do a fallow up to this and I may even come back and polish this up and write a full story of Aimee and Bill taking this premise. I need more pairings or idea's if you want more. A continuation of something or a pairing in a different situation. I do take anonymous reviews.


	9. she wants what her friend has

I don't own Harry Potter

Fem Harry/ Cormac MCLaggen

She wants what her friend has

"I hate you." Amythist hissed.

Hermione stepped back feeling as if she'd just been slapped. "What, What did I do," she was bewildered what had gotten into Aimee.

"You know what you didn't do anything, Nothing at all your just perfect always gets her way Hermione Granger." Aimee snapped. She turned her back on her best friend and ran out of the Common room but not before unconsciously moving her eyes over to the boy who stood in the corner a Grin on his face. Hermione tried to Fallow were Aimee's eyes had she gasped when her eyes landed on Cormac who winked at her before turning back to his friends.

A/N ok this is for Anne Marie Avery who wanted a Cormac /Aimee pairing keep the request coming I'll get to them as soon as I can they make me smile and keep me motivated.


	10. one nervous boy

I don't own Harry Potter

Fem Harry/ Terry Boot

One nervous boy

"Um Amethyst" Aimee looked up at the slightly stuttering boy in front of her.

"Can I help you Terry?" she smiled at the nervous boy from Ravenclaw

"Um… Well…. I… Was…" the boy couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. Aimee waited patiently. "Well I was wondering if you…Maybe… wanted to go…" here he broke off and twisted his hands nervously. "I wondered if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me." He said it so fast it took her a second to even realize what he was saying.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you Terry." She smiled and watched as the boys nervous face morphed into a smile.

A/N this is another one for Anna Marie Avery who wanted a Aimee/ Terry Boot pairing this will properly be my last one for the night but you never know LOL keep up the requests.


	11. she loves you, you idiot

I don't own Harry Potter

Fem Harry/Bill

She loves you, you idiot.

The entire infirmary was deadly silent every one looking at the door that Amethyst had just ran through. Hermione and Ginny turned towards each other "Yes," They high fived grinning.

Ron hit his forehead "seriously. "He groaned.

"Ron," Hermione glared at him.

"Um excuse me but what the Hell, Bill interrupted the trio, they all turned to look at him.

"Really William your thicker then Ron over here and I didn't think that was possible," Ginny teased her eldest Brother.

"oi." Ron called out indignantly.

"She loves you, you idiot," Ginny rolled her eyes and started out the doors.

"Don't be an idiot, Bill." Hermione smirked fallowing behind Ginny.

"You hurt her I kill you." Ron added fallowing his sister and Hermione out of the Wing leaving a stunned and dazed Bill behind them.

A/N a lot of you wanted to see more of Bill and Amethyst so here it is. I hope you like it and review and leave me more suggestions if I was to write a full Bill/ Amethyst story would you guys read it?


	12. biscuit vs cookie

I don't own Harry Potter

Fem Harry/ Charlie.

Biscuit vs Cookie.

"Biscuit?" Charlie held the plate out to Aimee.

"Um sure," she looked down at the plate confusion marring her face. "These are Cookies Charlie."

"Yeah," he looked at her with a what's your point look.

"You asked me if I wanted a biscit and you handed me a plate of cookies." She sighed.

"Aimee that's what we call them." He laughed "A bisciat is a Cookie."

Aimee rolled her eyes. "You British I'll never understand you." She took the cookie off the plate and bit into it. "But you do have some good cookies."

A/N ok this is for letitallburn who wanted an Aimee/ Charlie pairing were aimee was from a different country so in this Aimee is from the U.S. because that's were I'm from and thus what I know lets just say it took me a bit to figure out that when reading a book set in Britain and they said they were having Biscuits for dessert they were cookies. It also took me a bit to figure out that Pudding just meant dessert in general LOL please continue with the requests.


	13. finally

I don't Own Harry Potter

Fem Harry/George

Finally

"Come on Aimee please won't you do me the honor of going out with me?" George pleaded using his best puppy dog eyes. .

Aimee looked up from the book she'd been reading in the Weasley's living room she studied George for a moment her eyes holding his. She thought about how much he'd grown up in the last year. From entering the DA to helping Bring Umbridge down, she thought about the success him and Fred had made of the Joke shop against all the Odds and she thought about the fact that all though they loved a Joke and he could be arrogant to a fault, he really cared.

"Ok" she stood up and closed the book walking away. "Pick me up at Seven." And with that she walked away and through the Floo to Gruimauld place.

George stared after her shell shocked. Sirius was laughing hysterically that had to be better then how Lily said yes to James the first time.

"Yes," George jumped in the air and then ran up to his room to figure out what to wear, Fred was behind him he followed him up sure he was happy for his brother but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to torment him just a little.

A/N ok this is for Smileadaykeepmeaway who wanted another George and Aimee one in the just like james and Lily universe. Hope you like it keep the request coming from now on at the top I'm just going to write Aimee and the male character instead of Fem Harry. Also I'm thinking of doing both a Aimee/Bill full story and an Aimee/George full story the Aimee George one would be in this universe. Ps. Sirius never died and this takes place the summer between 5th and sixth year.


	14. love you more

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/Sirius

Love you more.

"Do you know how much I love you," Aimee felt warm breath tickle her ear and a smile crept across her face., she turned around her green eyes sparling up into his grey ones.

"Not half as much as I love you,"

"Not possible I love you more then you could ever love me."

"nope." She shook her head looping her arms behind his neck.

"Oh yes it is." He kissed her lightly.

"No Sirius Black I'll always love you more." She kissed him a second time this time more firmly.

" I don't think so Aymethist Potter for it is I who love you more." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead she snuggled into his arms and sighed in contentment. In reality it didn't' matter who loved who more for they loved each other and that's all that mattered.

A/N thanks for the one review I got I really want more reviews please it motivates me I'd rather wright for people then thin air LOL this is for KoolKat983417 who wanted one were Sirius and Aimee were together.


	15. protect her secret

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/Charlie

Protect her secret.

She watched him, she watched the way he smiled the way he laughed and she the way he interacted with his family and she wanted that to she wanted him to hold her to love her, she wanted to be part of a loving family like the Weasleys.

That wasn't a possibility for her though for Amethyst Potter held a secret that no one else knew, during the school year she was happy and content but a secret hide within her. For not long after coming home from her first year at Hogwarts her Uncle and Aunt had kicked her out. Now she did all she could to survive on the streets during the summer, always making sure she never let on or got caught. So no matter how much she loved Charles Weasley she couldn't be with him for she had to protect her secret.

Thanks for the reviews I have 26 right now I'd like at least 30 before I update again that's only 4 reviews I know you can do it. This is for letitallburn who wanted one with Aimee/Charlie were Aimee was homeless I hope you liked it.


	16. to old, to poor, to pure

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/Remus

To old, to poor, to pure.

He was a werewolf and she was the daughter of his best friend, and it was so wrong he was 21 years older than her, he was scared gray and worn, she was vibrant a miracle so pure and simple and he felt that his love tainted her ruined her. So no matter how much he wanted to love her he wouldn't allow himself the chance to hurt her he wouldn't allow the world to scorn her.

She was his best friends daughter and yes he may be a werewolf but she loved him she didn't care that he was older then her, she didn't care that he wasn't rich and she certinally didn't care about his furry little problem all she wanted was him. The guy who keep is cool who protected his friends who was loyal to a fault the guy that made her feel alive.

A/N I promised another update at 30 reviews so here you go a lot of you requested Remus/Aimee so here you are there will be atleast two more unless I get more request's I'm also most likely going to update my story fighting for love with Primrose potter and Remus please review and leave requests.


	17. Dilemma

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/ Cormac MClaggen

Dilemma

Aimee had a dilemma, she looked between her boyfriend and her best friend booth amazing keepers both deserving of the spot but who should she give it to. Should it go to Ron the boy who had stood beside her though the last six years, or should it go to Cormac the boy who she loved more than life its self the boy that had pulled her out of her deep depression. Yes she had a major dilemma and she didn't' know what she was going to do about it.

A/N thanks for the reviews this goes to Anna Marie Avery who wanted another Aimee/Cormac this doesn't go with the first one and is completely separate. Please leave more requests I promise I'll get to them all. Also I've updated Fighting for Love a Remus/Fem Harry story I'd written a while ago so go check that out.


	18. wow

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/Charlie

Wow

Ok Ams lets see what your animal is huh." Sirius handed her a vile full of a yellowish liquid. Take it and look into your mind you'll see your animal."

She took the vile and downed the liquid. She closed her eyes and concentrated she saw a slight green glow behind her eye lids and the animal appered to her. Her eyes snapped open and she stared amazed.

"I'm a Dragon." She whispered.

Sirius's eyes widened "A magical creature wow."

"Yeah Wow wait till Charlie finds out." She giggled. "He's going to flip." She couldn't wait to mess with his mind.

A/N thanks for the reviews at this moment I have 35 if I get 40 I'll update again today this is for letitallburn who wanted a fem Harry/Charlie were she's an animagious dragon. This isn't in the homeless universe but there will be a few in that universe coming up as requested please continue leaving requests.


	19. her own reason's

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/ Bill

Her own reasons.

She heard today he was going to get married. He had found the perfect girl he had claimed. Mrs. Weasley hated her Ginny hated her and Aimee was inclined to take their side not because she was stealing her older brother as was Ginny's reason or her eldest son as was Molly's or even because she'd caught Ron's attention. Which had Hermione fuming no she had her own reasons for hating Fleur Delacore for Amethyst Potter loved William Weasley not that she'd ever tell him that.

A/N yes I'm one review short but I posted an Aimee/George story called when a prankster falls in love so check that out also review this it's a prequel to my other Bill/Aimee ones and when I start the longer story properly were I will begin.


	20. get through to him

I don't own Harry Potter

George/Amiee.

Get through to him.

The house was to quite, it was starting to freak her out. Hermione and Ron were together now and she caught a glimpse of them sitting in the orchard. Mrs. Weasley was baking, baking so much she was sure there wasn't any flour left in the wizarding world and George well he was locked in his room and had been for the last seven days. She stared at the scratched surface of that kitchen table and she made up her mind she would get through to him. Fred's funeral was tomorrow and he couldn't miss that. She pushed back from the table and made her way up the stairs. Molly watched her go and gave a small smile her first in a week.

A/N thanks for the reviews this is a prequel to my new full length story love blooms from sorrow so go check that out. I have 42 reviews I'll update again if I get 45.


	21. she loves ravenclaws

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/Anthony Goldstein

She loves ravenclaws.

She had a thing for Ravenclaws she really wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the fact that they were quite but passionet at the same time. Maybe it was the fact that there was so much more to them then people saw. She wasn't sure but one thing she did know was that she loved Anthony Goldstein and he was a ravenclaw through and through.

A/N as promised 45 reviews and here's your new chapter please review and prompt this is for anne marie avery who wanted Anthony Goldstein who I actually had to look up LOL for those reading when a prankster falls in love I'm very disappointed only 13 reviews for the first two chapters.


	22. he lost his life anyway

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/Regulas

He lost his life anyway

She flipped through the dusty pages and wondered what he was like this man behind the mask, the one who gave his life up for a locket, a locket he could never be sure would be destroyed and she thought about the story she'd heard from Kretcher and she cried for the man that never got to live, for he had to live by his family's rules and when he got strong enough to disobey he lost his life anyway.

A/N this is for Marie Anne Averey who wanted an Aimee/Regulaus sorry its been a bit since I updated please review and thanks to those that reviewed.


	23. If only she wasn't in love

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee/ Oliver Wood.

He was the boy she could never have. For three years he'd been her Quidditch captain and even after he'd left Hogwarts she'd still would sneak off no one the wiser to watch his puddlemere unitied practices. Watch his games, She'd sneak back into Hogwarts under the cover of darkness. thanking her lucky stars for Hermione and Ginny who keep her secret. but as much as she loved him. As much as she felt she'd always love him. He was the one guy she could never have. She sighed as she watched him fly across the sky. He'd never love her the way she loved him she guessed that's what she got for falling in love with her Gay Quidditch captain.

A/N sorry its been so long. please review and give me pairing suggestions. this is for Anon who wanted an Aimee/Oliver pairing and I wasn't sure where to take it and this is where it ended up.


	24. one more thing

I don't own Harry Potter

Shamus/Aimee

Just one more thing

She feel on her bed tears pouring down her face, she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on. He'd called her a liar he said he didn't believe her. The hatred she saw flash across his face killed her. It was like the last year hadn't happened. Like he'd never said he loved her, never said forever. She felt like her world was crumbling around her. Just one more thing for Voldemort to take from her, Love.

A/N this is for Foxgirl1998 who wanted one with Aimee and Shamus so here it is, this off course is takes places during the beginning of fifth year


	25. Two People Misunderstood

I don't own Harry Potter

FemHarry/Percy

Two People misunderstood by time and place

He was thought to be the stodgy middle brother. The one that was forgotten at every turn. All he felt he had to himself was that he was so perfect. A past Prefect past head boy and working his way up the ministry. He didn't have his brothers daring or his sister's spunk but he had his work. Until she came along

Her with the flaming red hair and gray green eyes her who cried in the middle night when no one could hear. No one but him. He would listen to her as tears poured down her face and she sobbed into her pillow. She had to be perfect she had to save the world but the world was on her shoulders and she was caving under it about to let go to fall down, down to the ground. She was surrounded by people but so alone until he came along.

No one would understand their relationship no one would understand them but they loved each other Two people misunderstood by time and place.

A/N I was asked for a Percy and Fem Harry one so here it is.


End file.
